


If You Leave One More Thing Unfolded

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a jerk but in a nice way, Bucky is a sweetheart, But not actual violence, Caught, Caught redhanded!, Department Stores, Flirting, Flower angry flower angry, Go get 'em Stevie, Haha I caught you!, He gets cute when he's mad, Hot guys, M/M, Plans, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shyness, Threats of violence with clothes, Tony Being Tony, Who keeps unfolding clothes???, no serum, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: Steve has been work at a Men's Dillard's for 2 years and someone keeps taking out and unfolding stuff and leaving them unfolded, and it's pissing him off. He has a sneaking suspicion on who it may be, so when he decides to catch the culprit red-handed, he realizes it's a very attractive regular driving Steve crazy.





	If You Leave One More Thing Unfolded

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel one! Hope y'all like it! :))). 
> 
> And I have no clue how people in department stores work when it comes to areas, never worked Retail, soooo sorry.

This happens every week. Sometimes more than once. He's been working at the Men's Dillard's at his local mall for about 2 years, so you'd think he'd be used to people leaving shirts or pants unfolded and it would be no big deal, right?

But wrongo. It started about three months ago, and it always happens in the _EXACT. SAME. AREA._ Steve doesn't know who, but _SOMEBODY_ keeps unfolding shirts and jeans and _NEVER_ refolds them, even in a crappy way, and puts them back or shoves them back on a shelf or certain display, every time. 

He didn't mind it at first, he's done it a thousand times, no big deal. But he started to notice it kept happening in just that area, and it's happened a lot. So in the middle of his shift he's arranging some folded long sleeve shirts on a display and when he's done, he makes a quick trip to the bathroom. 

When he comes back, 4 of the new shirts were unfolded and unceremoniously tossed back onto the display, with no one in sight. He groaned and refolded them before getting back to work.

Somehow, it's always him who fixes it. It never happens to anyone else's area, they never have that happen, but it's _ALWAYS_ in Steve's area. And it's starting to piss him off.

He wishes he could find out whose doing it, he's very tempted to go on the intercom and announce "To the one who keeps messing with the clothes and not even trying to refold them, let me tell you something. I will find you and if you leave one more thing unfolded, I'm gonna take it, and stuff it down your throat! Carry on." So he's devised a plan.

#

Natasha rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on Steve, it's not a big deal. People do that shit all the time, it happens!"

The blond said "I know, but how come it's only me that deals with it, Nat?? It's like someone's doing it for shits and giggles, it's getting annoying! I'm tempted to find the asshole doin' it and strangle them to death with a scarf!"

Tony threw his arm around Steve's shoulder and said "D'awwww, he's adorable! But redhead's right, don't let it get to you, man. Sometimes people are just too lazy to put it back the right way. I do it all the time, who cares? But if you want, I'll help you out. Just not strangling, that's frowned upon in most societies."

#

So Tony helped him. One day during their shift, they had some spare time and was hanging out around Steve's area. They were near a display of Kong sleeve shirts, and mid conversation, they see a guy walk by. 

Steve recognizes him. He's tall, long dark hair, blue grey eyes, and _so gorgeous it hurts._ Steve sees him around here all the time, always friendly, kinda shy, and has the most beautiful smile. He's 3 times bigger than Steve, he looks like he could crush his spine with his arms. And his thighs could probably crush skulls.

He used to be intimidated by him, until one day he approached Steve and the softest "Excuse me?" Steve has ever heard. He looked up and saw it was him and the man smiled nervously before asking "I'm sorry, could you possibly help me real quick?" So he helped him, the man thanked him, and moved on.

He was surprised at how sweet the man was. He looked like the kinda guy that could talk in your direction and reduce you to a human puddle. But he was really nice and he's helped him with a few things, helped him check out at the registers, stuff like that. It felt nice.

So they continued to talk, Steve keeping an eye on the man as he went over to where some denim jeans were and watched. The guy pulled a couple out, examined them for a couple minutes before pathetically folding them and tossed them back on there, not realizing they fell and landed on the floor before moving on.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "I knew it. I fuckin' knew it!" 

Tony said "Well easy there Tiger, it could be him, it could be someone else, just hold your horses." 

Steve grumbled but agreed. They watched as the guy moved a little ways away, circling a shirt rack. While he was examining the shirts and moving the hangers along the rack, Steve almost missed him glancing up through his eyelashes, looking like he was trying not to laugh. When he realized he was caught, he quickly looked down, and Steve needed no other evidence.

So he ignored Tony as he marched over towards the guy, ready to shove a shirt down his throat, but tried to remain calm. He cleared his throat and asked "Excuse me?"

The brunette looked up at him, the picture of innocence, and asked "Yes?" A smirk playing on his face before asking "Can I help you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and asked "You're the one whose been doing it, haven't you?"

"Doing what? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Looking down to read Steve's name tag. "Steve."

The blond chewed the inside of his cheek and said "You're the one that keeps messing up all the clothes around my area. You know I'm used to people doing that, but you, you're doing it on purpose aren't you??"

The guy chuckled and put his hands up. He said "Alright. Ya got me."

The blond was about to ask why, but he realized the brunette actually had a couple shirts on his arm and held them up a little. He said "I think I'm ready to check out. Please?"

Steve narrowed his eyes again, but nodded and said "Alright. C'mon." The man followed him over to the nearest register and Steve helped him out. He paid with his card and when he asked for his receipt, it showed that it wanted him to sign it 

He held it out along with a pen and said "Can I get your signature on here, please?"

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah, sure." 

He signed it and looked up at the blond through his lashes before saying "I'm sorry 'bout the clothes...It was mean. M'sorry."

Steve nodded and said "S'no big deal...Why do it then?"

The brunette chuckled and shrugged "I dunno...Guess it's cause you're cute when you get all fussy 'bout it. But it was stupid, and I'm sorry. Guess I was trying to flirt, or whatever."

Steve couldn't help but smile. He chuckled and said "Well, it sorta backfired."

They both laughed and the Steve watched as the brunette tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and said "It did, it backfired epically. I'm usually great at flirting, but not this time. But it won't happen again, I promise"

Steve chuckled and said "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm actually kinda glad it was you."

The brunette smiled and said "Good. Oh uh, here you go." Handing him the signed receipt. Steve thanked him and the man said "Don't worry about another receipt. See ya."

Steve nodded and smiled. "See ya." And watched as he walked out. He looked down at the receipt and saw he did more than just sign his name.

_'Sorry again about the clothes. You're very beautiful, you know that? Call me if you think of a fitting punishment for my heinous crime xxx-xxx-xxxx :). -Bucky'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one isn't as good as the other ones. But I'm happy I wrote it :).


End file.
